


Determination

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia isn't certain, but she keeps on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

There were days when Leia wasn't sure she could keep the momentum rolling. Her support in the New Republic was aging and she had to take lead more and more. Getting the different systems to cooperate on the simplest of issues as they built their government was akin to moving a moon from one world to another, at times.

Yet, looking out from one of Coruscant's towers, she knew she would not stop until her life ended. They had peace returning, and more importantly, they had freedom. She only wished her father, the man that raised her, could see it.


End file.
